Feel Again
by dmaeq
Summary: Two years after graduating from Barden, Aubrey Posen returns to work there. A lot has changed in Aubrey's life and Becca is there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Feel Again Chapter 1

24-year old Aubrey Posen had just awoken in her apartment. It had been two days, since she moved in. She would be starting a new job at Barden University. A lot had happened in the two years since she graduated from Barden. Aubrey moved to New York to work in stocks like her father did. She enjoyed it and she liked pleasing her father.

A year into living in New York, tragedy struck Aubrey. She was riding in a cab to work one morning and a drunk driver slammed into the cab. Aubrey ended up paralyzed from the waist down due to the accident. After spending several months in the hospital and rehab, Aubrey tried to work again in the business world. But she was ignored by many because of her new disability. Feeling depressed, she decided to leave New York. Barden's music department was looking for vocal coaches. She applied and got a job.

Aubrey got out of bed and into her wheelchair. The apartment she moved into was handicapped accessible. She showered in a specially designed shower. She then got dressed and did her hair and makeup. Today she was meeting with Becca, Cynthia-Rose, and Lilly at one of the coffee shops on the Barden campus.

…

Becca, Cynthia-Rose and Lilly were sitting in Cuppa Joe's Shop waiting for Aubrey. All three were nervous about seeing Aubrey. They had heard about the accident from Chloe. Chloe had visited Aubrey in the hospital in New York.

Aubrey eventually arrived at the coffee shop. She had trouble wheeling through the door. Cynthia-Rose went right away to try and help.

"It's ok Cynthia, I got it." Aubrey said.

Aubrey then wheeled up to the table. Becca and Lilly hugged her.

Aubrey said, "How are all of you been doing?"

Becca started, "I'm doing well. I'm now the head DJ at the radio station."

Lilly in her soft voice said, "I just got back from a Europe trip."

Cynthia-Rose said, "My girl Tisha and I got engaged."

Aubrey said, "Well congrats Cynthia, you are so lucky."

Cynthia said, "Thank you."

A waitress came over and took the group's orders.

Becca looked at Aubrey and said, "How does it feel to be back at Barden?"

"I guess it feels ok. I needed to leave New York. I had to get away from my father. He's embarrassed of me since the accident." Aubrey said.

"That wasn't your fault." Becca said.

"I know. But a powerful businessman and stock broker like my father is going to be embarrassed by a having cripple for a daughter." Aubrey said.

The other women stayed quiet. For the past few years, they had known that Aubrey's father was a difficult man and it was hard for Aubrey to please him.

Becca said, "You should be come to the a capella tryouts to watch. Fat Amy is getting back here next week."

"Maybe I will go." Aubrey said.

The waitress brought out the orders to the group and they continued chatting about different things. Becca sensed that there was still sadness in Aubrey.

…..

The semester started a week later. Aubrey learned the ropes of her job in the music department. She would be giving tutorials and lessons to various vocal music students. She was given a small office on campus. One day, she went and got takeout from one of the campus cafes. She was wheeling back to her office on one of the ramps. She had trouble wheeling on it, she and her chair end up falling to the side. She felt pain on her upper body has she hit the ground. Her takeout food box flew and the contents spilled all over the ground.

"Aubrey are you ok?" She heard someone saying. She then realized it was Becca.

Becca rushed to Aubrey's side. The blonde was out of her wheelchair.

Aubrey said, "Get my chair up"

Becca did so. Aubrey then using her arms pulled herself up and then transferred herself from the ground to the chair.

Becca then helped her brushed off grass and dirt from her clothes.

"We should get you to the campus clinic." The brunette said.

"No I'm fine. Stuff like this has happened to me before. Besides I don't want to be pitied." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey it's not pitying you, it's just making sure you are ok." Becca said.

The blonde in anger said, "I'm ok. Just because I'm crippled doesn't mean I need to be taken care of 24/7."

Becca said, "Aubrey I know you want to take care of yourself and it seems you doing that, but sometimes you need to let people in."

The blonde broke down crying. Becca then bent and held her.

"Shh it's ok." Becca said.


	2. Chapter 2

Feel Again Chapter 2

Beca held Aubrey until she calmed down. When she saw that the blonde had calmed down she said, "My dad and I are going to eat in town, about you come with us."

Aubrey just nodded.

Beca and Aubrey met up with Dr. Mitchell. Beca helped Aubrey into the backseat. Aubrey instructed her on how to fold up the wheelchair and she put the wheelchair in the trunk. They arrived at a cafe. Dr. Mitchell and Beca again helped Aubrey into her wheelchair.

They went into the cafe and an a waiter took their orders.

Dr. Mitchell said, "Aubrey I was sorry to hear about your accident."

Aubrey softly said, "Thank you."

The professor then asked, "How do you like working at Barden?"

"It is ok so far. The students have been great and it's great to be around music." Aubrey said.

"I have learned about the positivity of music over the past few years. I'm still glad that Beca joined the Bellas." Dr. Mitchell said.

Beca then said, "Aubrey I know mentioned the a capella auditions. I was thinking that you could help out with the Bellas. Be like a coach to us."

Aubrey smiled at Beca's thoughtfulness and said, "I'll think about it."

* * *

The group ate their dinner and they drove Aubrey to her apartment. Aubrey invited Beca to visit for awhile and Dr. Mitchell left.

Beca looked around Aubrey's apartment. There was only a couch and the table near the kitchen only had two chairs. She noticed that the kitchen sink, oven, and other things looked a bit low. She figured it was done for a wheelchair bound person.

Aubrey asked, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll help." Beca said.

"I can do it, don't worry Beca. I don't always need help." The blonde said.

Beca then felt embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry Aubrey. I just want to be nice."

Aubrey said, "I know. But like I said earlier today, I don't always need to be taken care of. If I need help, I'll ask. Anyway I owe you a good deed after what you did today."

Beca smiled.

Aubrey wheeled into the kitchen and set up the coffee maker and then put a filter and coffee grounds in. After several minutes, the coffee was ready and Beca came and got her cup.

The two sat at the same table and drank their coffee.

Aubrey asked, "Beca are you still with Jesse?"

Beca said, "We broke up a couple of months ago. It wasn't bad. But we are still friends."

Aubrey said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah it's ok." Beca said.

The brunette then asked, "Were you seeing anyone in New York?"

"I was. His name was Jason. Things ended after the accident." Aubrey said sadly.

Beca said, "I'm sorry."

Aubrey just nodded.

"Well you should try to getting back on the dating scene." Beca suggested.

"I don't know about that. I can't picture guys wanting someone like me." Aubrey said.

"Don't cut yourself down. You are a beautiful woman and driven" Beca said.

Beca then decided to change the subject. The two chatted about other things before a cab came for Beca.

As Beca rode home she realized she had feelings for Aubrey.

* * *

Audition day came. Beca and Fat Amy saw Aubrey wheel into the auditorium. Fat Amy looked sad and stayed back from Aubrey. Beca thought it was weird, but she was in charge of auditions and had to get on stage. She introduced herself and talked about the audition format. The auditions went on for two years, Beca occasionally glanced back to where Aubrey was and she smiled.

Auditions ended and Beca met up with Aubrey.

"A lot of talented people auditioned." Aubrey said.

"I know, it will be hard to pick for the Bellas." Beca said.

"I'm glad you are going to help us with choreography and vocals." Beca then said.

"I can't help with choreography anymore." Aubrey said.

"Oh sorry." Beca said right away. She felt bad for saying that. She remembered how the blonde worked with her years before on choreography.

The two went to one of the campus coffee shops.

Aubrey said, "I guess Amy doesn't want to talk to a cripple."

Beca said, "She might be nervous and not ready to talk to you."

"When I was in rehab, the counselors told me this might happen. I guess I have to guess used to losing people like how I lost Jason." Aubrey said.

Beca put her hands on Aubrey's and said, "Amy will come around. I can promise you that you won't lost me as friend."

Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Beca on the cheek.

She then said, "Thank you for being a good friend."

Beca wished that she could kiss Aubrey on the lips. But she wasn't ready to tell Aubrey about her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Feel Again Chapter 3

Aca-initiation night came and went. The Bellas' first rehearsal was the next day. Aubrey arrived at the auditorium and saw Beca writing on the white board.

"You already have a set list." Aubrey said as she wheeled up behind Beca.

Beca turned and smiled

"Well not yet, these are just some suggestions. I have a gig booked for us in a couple of weeks." Beca said.

"It's good to be ahead. I still wish I had some things differently when I was leader of the Bellas." Aubrey said.

"Don't beat yourself up over things that happened two years ago." Beca said.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm the type of person that always thinks back to my past mistakes." The blonde said.

"Just focus on the present and the future. You are doing a good thing by helping us out." The brunette said.

Just then Lily and Fat Amy came in.

Fat Amy slowly approached Aubrey and said, 'Hi Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and said, "Hi" back.

She then asked Amy, "How are you doing Amy?"

Amy said, "Oh I'm doing ok. I'm so sorry about what happened to you Aubrey. I should have talked to you at auditions. But I was just scared."

"It's ok." Aubrey said.

Amy then bent down and hugged her.

Over the next ten minutes the rest of the Bellas arrived.

Beca spoke to the group, "Welcome to our first rehearsal. We will be rehearsing almost daily. Today we will look at needs of the group. Some of you may not be too familiar with a capella and Aubrey Posen, a former Bella will help out with vocals.

Aubrey then greeted the group with a hello.

Cynthia-Rose then handed out lists of songs.

Beca then had the group perform a dry run of Titanium.

She then spotted a couple of new Bellas who need some vocal help. The members were Jennifer Grayson and Kara Holden.

Aubrey took the two aside and started to help them with vocals. Both members took easily to the former Bella's help. Beca smiled from the other side of the room where she was working with other members.

The rehearsal ended a couple of hours later.

Cynthia-Rose and Lily stayed behind to help Beca clean up a bit. Aubrey had her laptop and was looking at videos of Bellas performances from the year before.

Aubrey decided to invite Beca over to her apartment. The day before Aubrey got a car that was equipped with hand controls. She felt that being able to drive around would give her more independence. The others finished cleaning up.

Beca and Aubrey went out to the parking lot. Beca watched as the blonde transferred out of her wheelchair to the driver's seat and she watched as Aubrey folded up the chair and she put it in the back seat.

The two arrived at Aubrey's apartment.

Beca noticed that Aubrey still had not unpacked several boxes. The blonde went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Do you need help unpacking these boxes?" Beca said.

"Yeah I do. Would you be ok with helping me?" Aubrey said.

"Sure."

The brunette took a box and opened it. The box was filled with various things like board games, paperbacks, photo albums and she then noticed a framed photo of Aubrey with a blonde haired man. She figured the man was Jason. She hid the picture under some board games on the coffee table.

Aubrey said, "The tea is ready."

Beca went into the kitchen and got a cup.

Aubrey wheeled out to the living room.

The blonde picked up one of the smaller boxes and started going through it. She smiled as she pulled out a framed photo from two years before when the Bellas had won the ICCAs. She showed Beca the picture.

Beca said, "I still owe a lot to Chloe and you. Chloe helped me find some of my closest and dearest friends.

Aubrey responded, "I also owe a lot to Chloe. She put with a lot of crap from me years ago and she always loves me. When she visited me in the hospital."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't go to visit you."

"Don't worry about it Beca. You had school and other stuff. What matters now is that you have helped me out since I've been back." The blonde said.

Beca then leaned in and kissed Aubrey on the lips.

Aubrey was in shocked and she backed her head away from Beca.

The brunette felt bad immediately and said, "Aubrey I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Aubrey stayed silent for a few minutes.

Beca said, "I'll leave."

"No don't. It's ok Beca."

"I'm sorry. Since you have been back I've had some feelings for you." The brunette said.

"Beca you have helped me out like I've mentioned before. I think it would be best if you didn't act on your feelings again." Aubrey said.

"Why? The brunette asked.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt. If we got together, you would probably get tired of how I am."

Beca responded quickly, "I wouldn't. But I understand where you are coming from Aubrey."

The blonde nodded. The two then continued going through boxes.

* * *

Beca arrived at her suite style dorm which she shared with Cynthia Rose and Amy. The other two girls noticed that Beca seemed down. When they asked her, the brunette pretended to be ok. She went into her room and laid down. She continued to think of Aubrey and she decided she would work to win the blonde's heart.

She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and went through her contact list and tapped on a certain name. After several rings a message came on,

"Hey this is Chloe. Leave me a message."

Beca said, "Chloe it's me Beca. I need your help with something."


End file.
